New Year's Kiss
by KibaHinaLUV
Summary: "Everyone wants to be with someone special this day, and yet, no one is here for me or for you. When midnight strikes, a new year will come, and lovers will be in bliss. I have an idea! Will you be my New Year's kiss?" KIBAHINA ONE-SHOT!


**New Year's Kiss**

_Everyone wants to be with someone special this day, and yet, no one is here for me. When midnight strikes, a new year will come and lovers will be in pure bliss. I have an idea! Will you be my New Year's kiss?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed out of discontent, smashing her alarm clock to stop it. It was New Year's Eve, the day she dreaded most. She trudged out of bed and made her way to the stairs, only to stumble and fall, down, down, down to the bottom.<p>

No one was there to catch her fall, no one at all. She was a lonely 21-year-old adult, who lived in her own apartment. She wanted a purpose in life, or rather, she wanted a special someone, or someone she would fall in love with. Though, no one would catch her eye, and no man laid an eye on her. Her self-confidence became lower, and lower, to the point of no return. Her friends all had a special someone, and they barely visited her now that they had their own life.

There was a party tonight at Ino Yamanaka's house to celebrate the New Year. Ino was recently engaged to a man… and that certain man was Sai. Tenten was going to be there with Hinata's cousin, Neji. Sakura was going with Naruto. As much it hurt Hinata to see them together, she was happy for them, and her feelings for the blonde man gradually faded away. Hinata has eyes for no one at the moment, and she always thinks she will die lonely and afraid. Other people were coming, like Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba. Many others were coming from the village, both she knows and may not know.

Kiba was Hinata's best friend, and she would enjoy his presence. He always made her laugh and smile, much to his pleasure. He loved to see her very smile, making himself smile.

Hinata got off of her hands and knees and lifted herself up to go make breakfast. She was too lazy today to make a real, filling breakfast, so she got out a bowl and a spoon and poured cereal into the bowl. Upon opening the refrigerator for milk, she saw a purple sticky note attached to the door handle.

_Meet me at my apartment. Be there at noon. –Kiba_

She looked at the clock on her wall. _I better get moving…_ It was already eleven o'clock. She had slept in. While eating her breakfast, she remembered why she hated New Year's so much. Every year, all her friends had someone to share the special kiss with. They have all had the same New Year's Kiss mate for three straight years. It bothered her, how she was always the girl who didn't kiss anyone. All the girls, with an exception of Tenten, would giggle and tell about their kiss the day after. She couldn't stand it- she was jealous. She hated the feeling of jealousy. _What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm sweet, loving, and kind… _

_Not only that, but all the noise and violence that happen on this day is unbearable._ Hinata just couldn't stand it. She simply hated New Year's, despite the year that was granted, despite the happy memories, despite the good moment. She despised it, and nothing would change her mind.

* * *

><p>She ringed the doorbell on the wall of her best friend's apartment.<p>

"Kiba-kun?"

The door burst open to a smiling man, one of his fangs being shown off. His smile had the evidence that he was trying to keep in a laugh. _What's so funny?_

"Hinata-chan, get in here!" He grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her into the apartment.

Once she was in, Kiba's big- I mean… BIG- dog pounced on her, licking her face.

"A-Akamaru!" Hinata began to giggle. She loved the big dog, honestly. The big dog seemed to understand her and helped her out. Akamaru always comforted her.

Now, the dog thought the same thing about Hinata. She was always sweet and kind. She understood everyone. Plus, she would always smell really nice (like lavender and vanilla), give him treats and belly rubs, and spoiled him ever-so-slightly.

"Akamaru, off," Kiba commanded. The white furred dog obeyed and sat on his hind legs, panting with his tongue out.

"So, Kiba-kun, why did you ask me to come to your apartment?" Hinata asked. Akamaru decided to walk away and into his own private little room, while Hinata and Kiba moved towards the kitchen.

"What, can't a guy invite his best friend over to hang out?" Kiba smirked at her, once again showing her his sharp fang. Hinata blushed furiously, for no one had ever said that to her.

"I-I'm your best friend? B-but… I'm a girl… and… you're a guy…" Hinata sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"So? Don't be one of those people that jump to conclusions, Hina-chan." Kiba sat down in the chair across from her after getting an ice pop to split with her.

"K-Kiba-kun…?"

"Hm, Hinata-chan?" Kiba split the ice pop into two and handed the half to her.

"What's your opinion on New Year's?"

"I personally hate and love it at the same time." Kiba shrugged, biting into the ice pop.

"Why?" Hinata twirled the stick in her hand, she was too curious to eat.

"Love it because it's fun and I can party all night. There's a new year and it's a time to celebrate memories. Hate it because there's way too much violence… and I hate to admit it, but I feel jealous when everyone gets that someone special in their arms and they start making out. It makes me sick to the stomach. I wouldn't mind making out with someone tonight."

That was exactly Hinata's reason. _Good, I'm not alone… _Kiba was whispering something inaudible to hear, making Hinata even more curious.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's… It's nothing…"

"No, I mean it. What did you say?"

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me!" Hinata yelled in his face. Kiba was shocked, Hinata never yelled at him before.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kiba-kun! I'm sorry!" Hinata jumped out of her chair, the ice pop falling to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She ran, getting a paper towel, and cleaned up the mess.

"Hinata, it's okay, really!" Kiba hated it when she fussed over little things.

"No, it's not, Kiba!" Hinata stood up and ran out of his apartment, hot tears finding their way to stain her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Later, at her house, Hinata was thinking about what to wear. She finally picked out one of her favorite party dresses and fixed her hair and makeup. By the time she put the finishing touches, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Kiba's here… I must apologize."

She walked over to the door and opened it as Kiba stood there, his jaw dropped to the floor. Hinata giggled at his reaction, she figured he was doing that just to make her happy.

"Kiba-kun… You can stop that. I'm sorry for earlier…"

"I told you, it's fine, and I ain't fooling around, Hina-chan, you look hot. The way your lavender dress hugs your curves, Hina… Everyone's going to drool over you. Your hair looks incredibly soft and smooth, I just want to- I'll stop now, me being the pervy, horny, sexy dude that I am."

Hinata's cheeks were beet red. It was true, though, that she was stunning. She had chosen a lavender dress that had spaghetti straps and only reached her mid-thigh. Her black, silky long hair was let down, reached all the way down to her mid-back. She had chosen to wear white high heels and a silver heart necklace that Kiba gave to her for her 18th birthday. When she first got it, she asked why he got a heart. His only response was that they had no more star necklaces and that he loved her like a little sister, and maybe even more.

"Come on, Hinata, let's go to the limo now. Neji and Tenten are waiting."

"We're going in a limo with Neji-niisan and Tenten-san?" Hinata never knew Kiba could afford a limo…

"Neji rented it, and then he said that he wouldn't let his cousin ride to Ino's party in a car with a mutt."

"That was rude of him…" Kiba opened the door to the seats of the limo and lead Hinata inside.

"Hello, Lady Hinata."

"N-Neji-niisan, you don't have to call me that."

"You don't have to call me _that_."

Minutes passed and they still didn't say anything to each other. Soon, Kiba and Neji had a glaring contest and Hinata and Tenten began to chat, when the limo came to a sudden stop.

"What happened, driver?" Neji asked. The driver turned around to tell them,

"I have a name, which happens to be Iruka Umino."

"Iruka-Sensei?" Kiba yelled.

"Sensei…?" the driver responded.

"We had a teacher named Iruka Umino! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Remember me?"

"Oi, yes, I remember now. You were a troublemaker along with Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. This is Tenten and Neji."

"Well, what's the problem with the limo?" Neji yelled to get focused.

"It seems we have a flat tire." Iruka turned on the emergency lights of the car and went out back to fix it. Kiba moved closer to Hinata and brushed his hand "accidentally" along her thigh, making her shudder. He whispered in her ear,

"Hinata-chan, I wanted to tell you something earlier, but you stormed out too fast…"

"K-Kiba-kun… Right now isn't the time…" Hinata pointed to her over-protective cousin. He was filled to the brim with anger. _Lady Hinata does not belong with a mutt! _Kiba gulped. He was going to make sure he was always by Hinata's side, or else Neji would murder him.

* * *

><p>Finally, when the car tire was fixed, they arrived to the party fashionably late. It was exactly five minutes from midnight.<p>

"Hey, guys! It's almost the New Year, and you're late!" Ino scolded them.

"Sorry, Ino, we got caught in traffic and our tire popped and-" Hinata began to apologize.

"That doesn't matter! Hurry, get in here!"

Everyone was watching the television screen in anticipation. Everyone was chatting and passing out the regular new year's eve celebration tools and people were meeting with their beloved ones.

There was fifteen seconds of the year left, and Hinata and Kiba began to talk while the countdown began.

"FIFTEEN!"

"You know, I've never had a New Year's kiss before… let alone an actual kiss," Hinata confessed to her best friend, who she told everything to.

"Really?"

"I've given up, I'm positive I'm going to die alone and afraid."

"Now, that's not the right way to think."

"Then, _what_?"

"... I have an poem."

"I'm listening..."

"Everyone wants to be with someone special this day, and yet, no one is here for me or for you. When midnight strikes, a new year will come, and lovers will be in bliss. I have an idea! Will you be my New Year's kiss?" Kiba wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered.

"Well, Hina-chan?"

"Yes…"

And the two best friends, now the two realized lovers, joined their lips on this New Year's celebration. They had their first kiss, their first love, their first everything to them. They would not forget this moment; they wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>[Short] Epilogue, <strong>**A Year Later**

"I now name you husband and wife," the priest said, as the two lovers (Kiba and Hinata) joined in matrimony. The day they were getting married on was their new favorite, New Year's Eve. Who knew that someone would be able to host their wedding? "You may now kiss the bride."

Kiba threw a champagne bottle to the ground, so it smashed into pieces.

"Yahoo!" He screamed, and then fiercely kissed his newly wedded, beautiful wife, Hinata, whose face was a good shade of pink, visible to the whole audience. Who knows what awaits them on their very special honeymoon that they would spend all by themselves, together…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, who knows what awaits! *wiggle eyebrows*<strong>

**That was another KibaHina one-shot by KibaHinaLUV!**

**I hope you guys liked this, because I spent a lot of time thinking about whether to write this or not!**

**Happy New Year! Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
